Blazblue: Constant Remnant
by GodofGamingRWBY
Summary: Once Ragna had landed the final blow, he thought it was over. He thought it would've been possible to finally end the madness Terumi had caused for years on end. But, one small act of defiance sends Ragna through the Boundary, dropping him off inside of Remnant. Now, Ragna has to help save yet another world from destruction, and possibly find a way to return to his own.
1. Chapter 1: Distortion

With a start, Ragna's eyes snapped open, his body instinctively snapping forward, causing the grim reaper to cough as he did so, "God damnit what the hell…" he muttered as soon as he stopped coughing, his gaze moving to the trees around him. Course he would wake up in yet another forest.

With a groan, Ragna rose to his feet, rubbing the side of his head as he looked around, frowning. He didn't recognize the place, that was for sure… Then again, it was unlikely that he would've learned the looks of literally every forest he woke up in. That would probably start to worry him.

For a second afterwards, Ragna sighed, beginning to walk in a seemingly random direction. He had no clue where he was, but in all likelihood he was near one of the many Hierarchical Cities. But, even with that thought, he was still worried. Not because of the fact that he had no idea where he was… But because of what his last memory was.

* * *

" _GAH!" Terumi yelled as Ragna's sword inserted itself into his chest. Instantly, Terumi looked down, gasping his pain as his essence literally began to pour out of him. Then, despite himself, he forced a smile, "Huh… Finally did it, huh?" he asked, looking up at Ragna, who merely looked back at him with a glare, "Finally did the impossible and did THIS to me…" he added, forcing a small chuckle out. At that, Ragna's hand tightened around the hilt of his sword, then in one motion yanked it out of Terumi, causing the latter to gasp in pain, falling to the floor with only one hand keeping himself from falling face first, the other cupping the hole in his stomach in a vain attempt to keep the dark green mist from pouring out of him._

 _Looking down at Terumi, Ragna placed his sword back on his back, sighing to himself as he looked down at the man, no, thing, that had ruined his entire life up to this point. As he looked, Ragna noticed that Terumi's body, not just the hole in his stomach, was starting to disintegrate, fading away in dark green mist._

 _Despite this though, Terumi forced another chuckle, "Heh… I honestly didn't think I could've been beat once I got the Susano'o Unit. Yet you somehow fucking did it. You just… RIPPED me right out of that…" Terumi stated, his smile turning into a grin as he let out another small 'heh', "You continue to surprise me Ragna… Continue to surprise me…" he added, coughing out actual blood._

 _Ragna, on the other hand, sighed, turning away from Terumi to look up at the True Azure… The giant ball of blue and black in the sky. He didn't want to waste words on Terumi… He was going to let him finally die with the one thing he hated the most. Being ignored._

 _For a few seconds afterwards, silence passed between the two, the only sound being Terumi's pained gasps. Soon enough though, Terumi began to laugh again, through the pain, gasping between each laugh. At that point, something changed in the bright blue area around them. Specifically, the ground, which had suddenly turned into a bright green color._

" _Wait, what the-" Ragna began, turning around sharply with his hand grabbing the hilt of his sword. Once he turned, he saw Terumi in the same position he was before when he last looked at him… Only with the hand that touched the floor surrounded by his Ouroboros chains, a small circle appearing on the ground where said hand was,_

" _Heh… You really think… That I'm just going to roll over and DIE, like you should've long ago Ragna?" Terumi asked, letting out a small giggle as the circle under his hand began to glow brighter and increase in size, "Let me make this clear for you Ragna… If there's ANYTHING I'm going to do about it, I'm going to make sure that you suffer…. FOR ETERNITY!" Terumi stated, now beginning to laugh fully, despite the pain he was in._

 _As Terumi finished his sentence, Ragna was already through pulling out his blade, quickly lifting it above his head and slashing downwards, preparing to finish the task even though Terumi was disintegrating at an even faster pace. However, just as his sword got within an inch of connecting, a flash of light erupted from the ground, blinding Ragna._

 _The last thing he heard before that light gave way to black was the rabid laughter of Terumi._

* * *

Back in the present, Ragna frowned. Obviously, he was still alive, so whatever the hell Terumi did it didn't kill him… Which probably wasn't the son of a bitch's plan. There had to be something more than just dropping him into some random forest.

But, he'd have to figure that part out later. The first step was finding some god damn civilization.

* * *

After a few hours of walking, enough so that the daylight had begun to fade and make way for the night, Ragna stumbled upon a small town, surrounded by walls. Honestly, the sight was much better after the scenery changed from woods to a full on swamp after only a few minutes of walking. Yet… Somehow, that was more worrying than it was comforting. But, pushing aside that worry, Ragna walked into that very town, his gaze passing between each building, his confusion only growing. He had never seen this style of building… At all. That, and how the hell was there even a town? It was almost impossible, with all the seither around. Granted, that seither was completely gone thanks to the Masked Freak, but Ragna didn't exactly think that it was possible to build an entire town in that time.

But, perhaps it was best to ask around.

Just as Ragna got that idea, he stumbled upon a smaller building that, even if it was in a style he didn't recognize, automatically knew that it had to be an inn or something. Probably one of the best places to ask questions around. With that, Ragna stepped forward, opening the door to the inn and stopping.

Inside was a rather simple, large room, a classic look for an inn… Or what looked like a bar. Plenty of circular tables scattered about, with some rectangular ones to the sides. There were a few people inside, enjoying a few drinks, with only a few eyes on him before quickly losing interest in him and returning to their drinks. The only person who kept their eyes on Ragna was someone who looked like the waitress… Or, since she was the only one wearing a green and white uniform, possibly the innkeeper.

"Welcome! Take a seat, I'll get to you soon" she called out, then turned and walked over to the bar counter, walking behind it and into an adjacent room, likely to get some more drinks for someone. For a second, Ragna stood there, looking confused at first before sighing, walking over to one of the corner tables and sitting down in it… Making sure to put his sword next to his seat so he wasn't sitting on it.

Sure enough, only two minutes passed before the innkeeper had come over to him, holding a small notebook and a pen in her hand as she at Ragna, "So, what can I get you?" she asked.

In response, Ragna straightened slightly, looking up at the innkeeper, "Actually, I didn't come here to get anything" he said. When he saw the slightly confused look she gave him, he decided to elaborate, "... I'm looking for someone to ask some questions to. I'm a bit… Uh… Lost" he explained.

At that, the innkeeper seemed to understand, nodding without a seconds hesitation, "Well, business is a bit slow, I have time to answer some of your questions" she said, putting her pen back in her uniform's pocket, "... You're a Hunter, right?" she asked, stepping to the side of the table and sitting down herself, looking a bit relieved to have an excuse to sit down.

Her question, though, quickly caused Ragna's eyebrow to raise at the term, "... A what?" he asked, causing the innkeeper to roll her eyes,

"A Hunter. You know, protector of the people? Fighters of Grimm?" she replied, pointing at Ragna's sword, "I have yet to meet a person who isn't a Hunter that doesn't dress like you do or use a weapon that looks like yours" she stated.

The second part of her statement went largely ignored for Ragna, as another thing caught his attention, "Wait, Grimm?" he asked.

Instead of immediately rolling her eyes at that, the innkeeper seemed to pause, "... You don't know what Grimm are either?" she asked, watching as Ragna hesitantly nodded, "Beacon? Vale? Dust?" she asked,

"Nope, nope, and yes, if you're talking about the stuff that develops on top of things when they're left around and ignored… But I get the feeling that isn't what you're talking about" Ragna replied with a sigh, folding his arms and leaning back and folding his arms.

For a good second afterwards, the innkeeper just stared at Ragna, clearly lost for words. Then she seemed to find some, "Are you… Do you you have amnesia or something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him as he froze.

Yeah, that was basically enough to convince Ragna that there was something up. She was acting like Ragna didn't know basic world concepts, all of which were stuff Ragna had never heard about. But… Perhaps being an amnesiac in this position would actually help him get a grip on the situation without being too suspicious,

"... Yeah. Woke up in the woods a bit away with no memories" he said with a sigh. That was enough to cause the innkeeper to nod,

"Alright. Well… If you want I can help you get a little bit of a bearing on the world. Amnesia that extreme might be a problem later down the line, especially if you ARE a Hunter" she said. When Ragna nodded for her to go ahead, she began to explain things to him, keeping things simple for him.

* * *

"And you're not bullshitting me on any of this?" Ragna asked, watching as the innkeeper nodded her head in response,

"Completely serious on all of it" she replied. The explanations had taken a good half hour, which was slightly broken up with the innkeeper moving away to get some more orders filled out, and it had left Ragna rather baffled. Basically, from what he got, he was in a world called 'Remnant', where there were only several human cities, called Kingdoms, still standing that are actually safe due to the presence of the Grimm, which was something the innkeeper seemed uncomfortable explaining but said that they were creatures that preyed on humanity. In response, there were Hunters, who fought against the Grimm and other threats to humanity, or became enemies of it. A while ago, one of the Kingdoms, named Vale, had been attacked by a Terrorist, who managed to cause a Grimm invasion and caused one of the Hunter Academies, one of the greatest of it's kind, Beacon, to become a Grimm Hive.

Needless to say, it was something.

Sighing, Ragna brought a hand to the side of his head, rubbing it in very slight annoyance, "Didn't think this is what I would wake up to…" he muttered, resting his other arm on the table.

At that, the innkeeper shrugged, "Well, what DID you expect to wake up to?" she asked, causing Ragna to pause, sighing after a few seconds,

"Fair enough" he replied, his hand falling from his head and falling to the table, "... Well, either way… Guess I should be heading to one of those Kingdoms" he commented.

In response, the innkeeper adopting a quick thinking look, "It is the safest bet for you. But, you can stay here for a few days. Obviously, this place is both a bar and an inn. We actually have some open rooms" she stated. Ragna had to notice how the innkeeper, despite not knowing Ragna for more than an hour, sounded relatively worried for his sake. It was at least more than what he normally got.

"I get the feeling that even if I did pay I'd be gone before morning. That…" Ragna began, reaching into his own pockets and feeling around. Sure enough, his wallet was completely gone… which was fan-freaking tastic, "... And I kinda don't have any cash on me" he stated with a sigh.

At that, the innkeeper raised an eyebrow, at first confused, only to quickly snap her fingers, "Oh wait, you mean Lien" she said.

In response, Ragna nodded, "Yeah, Lien" he said, trying to hide the fact that he had absolutely no idea what Lien was suppose to look like aside from being the form of currency in Remnant… Apparently.

After a second of silence, the innkeeper sighed, "Well, I can't go giving away money… Uh…" she began,

"I'm not asking you for any money" Ragna replied, standing from his seat, "In fact, all I'm saying here is thanks for at least taking the time to explain this stuff" he added, watching as the innkeeper herself stood up,

"It was no problem there… Just wish I can do a bit more to help…" she said, whispering the final part before shaking her head, "Well, you are a Hunter, I suppose you can get yourself back on your feet" she said.

At that, Ragna frowned, "You do realize that neither of us know if I'm actually a Hunter, right?" he asked, watching as the innkeeper shrugged as she picked up her notebook again,

"Like I said, I haven't seen anyone who wears an outfit like yours that isn't a Hunter, or has a weapon like yours" she said, just as the door opened, a small party of three men stepping into the in and waving at the innkeeper, causing her to smile, "Well, I have more work to do. Take care" she stated, then walked off to begin her work again, leaving Ragna to stand there and watch her walk off for only a second. Once that second was done, Ragna turned around, picking up his sword from the ground, putting it back on his back as he himself walked away from his table and past the new party, walking out of the inn and back onto the streets, noting how it truly was nighttime now.

For a good while, Ragna stood in the middle of the street, looking up at the sky as he thought of what he should actually do. Thanks to Terumi, he was now stuck in a completely new world ravaged by creatures who would likely want to rip his head off the second they made eye contact, and as of now, he had no idea how to return to his own world.

Eventually Ragna sighed, turning on his heel and began walking off in the direction he had been walking towards before he stopped at the inn. He wasn't going to get anything done by standing around, by just standing around… And if there was a way to here from his world there had to be a way back. Unless Terumi decided to make it a one way trip for him… Which, now that Ragna thought about it, probably was something the asshole would do.

Nevertheless, he had to at least try to find a way back, and the best bet to do so was to get to one of those Kingdoms. Specifically the one the innkeeper had said that was nearby… Mistral.

 **Author's Note: Well, third story I've ever started and one that I've been wanting to do for a loooooooooong time, even though it's part of the most popular crossover on the site. Still, I hope to add some form of originality to the mix.**

 **But, well, I don't have much else to say. Read and Review, I love getting criticism of how I could improve, or just general feedback. The Updates on this story will go hand and hand with my other story that I am working on, Fire Emblem Fates: Calamity. Once I update that story, I'll move back to this story.**

… **Well, now that that's out of the way, enjoy your days people, and I hope you all enjoyed the beginning chapter for Blazblue: Constant Remnant.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Grimm Reaper

Alright. If there was one thing Ragna was swearing never to do again, it was walk through a swamp at night.

Honestly, Ragna had to wonder what drove him to deny a little rest at the inn, aside from a complete lack of Lien. It would've been much better than walking through a near pitch black swamp, forcing him to stay on edge just to not fall in/step in any god damn swamp water.

Thankfully, there was something that managed to hold his curiosity… And that was the moon. Ragna had seen a lot of crap, a goddess of death, a giant weapon of mass destruction, an insane robot girl who resembled his sister way too much… But the last thing Ragna expected to see when he learned about Remnant was the fact that the moon looked mostly shattered. As in, half the moon breaking away from the rest. How something like that could happen without screwing over the entire world was completely lost on Ragna.

With a sigh, Ragna's thoughts went back to the path he was taking as he narrowly avoided yet another slip into the water. He never thought he'd be missing Kokonoe here. She'd probably become obsessed in figuring out what happened to that moon, or whatever Remnant had to offer.

Soon enough though, Ragna realized that he had left the swamp area to a more comfortable, regular forest. At the realization, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. He was able to finally distract his thoughts from the freaking water-

 **Snap**

Suddenly, a quiet snapping sound entered Ragna's ears as he walked, causing Ragna's eyes to snap towards the sound, though he refrained from changing his pace. The sound had come to his left, covered in the inky darkness around him, so he couldn't exactly see what the hell caused the noise.

Then Ragna remembered what the Innkeeper told him a few hours ago, about the Grimm. She didn't go into detail, but she said that they preyed on humanity, requiring Hunters to kill them. Considering how quiet and careful the snapping sounded, it made him believe that he was being hunted by something.

… Well, at least he'd be learning what the hell a Grimm was.

* * *

If the Beowolf could curse, it would've done so gladly. One of it's lesser pack members had made a slip, stepping on an accursed branch with a sound that filled the Beowolf's entire world. However, it didn't waste a glare at the lesser pack member in question. Instead, it stared at the creature walking through the woods, making sure to keep up with it's pace, completely silently as it weaved through the darkness, avoiding making the same mistake that it's brethren made. From experience, it should've been unlikely that the creature had heard the sound, and at a glance, it would seem that the creature didn't. However, the Beowolf's experienced eyes saw one thing that told otherwise. The creature's left hand had clenched and unclenched.

From experience, that was a sign that it knew it was being hunted, and was prepared for an attack.

Again, the Beowolf had a sudden urge to kill the one that had slipped up, but manage to curb that basic instinct to think of how to proceed. While it could wait for the creature to stop and rest, it seemed like it had no plans to do so until it reached one of the large dens. If they were to kill it, they would have to attack before it left the woods.

Of course, the creature was wary now. A surprise attack could end up very suicidal for whoever leads the charge… Aside from itself. Unlike its younger, inexperienced, and weaker brethren, the Beowolf was older, more capable of taking a hit, even from one of these creatures. To avoid immediately losing one of its brethren, it would have to lead the charge and potential take a hit… Unless it managed to successfully catch the creature unaware, which was slim. It was a risk, but the greatest chance to distract the creature long enough for the others to take their shot.

Well, it would've been the greatest chance, had one of the younger Beowolf gotten tired of waiting and, seeing as they were in jumping range of the creature, jumped out of the darkness, claws extended, ready for the quick, killing blow..

Only to find that the creature, almost blindingly fast, spun to their side, grabbing it's own weapon off it's back and slashing at the wolf, cleaving it evenly in two pieces.

Again, if the Beowolf could curse, it would've done so.

* * *

Honestly, Ragna could've killed whatever just tried to kill him with his eyes closed. He was right to think that he was being hunted, otherwise he might've gotten a bit scratched by the rather pathetic attempt to sneak attack him, "Yeesh, and I though animals had a good sense of hun-" Ragna began, placing his sword on his shoulder as he turned to look at the corpse of the creature he had just killed, only to find himself pausing as he got a good look at the body… Or the quickly disintegrating body, at least.

Whatever the hell it was, it was something that he had never seen before. An entire black body, dissipating into black mist now that it was dead, with a white… Bone mask on it's face and dimming red eyes. Honestly it appeared like some form of kind of anthropomorphic wolf.

Overall, freak of nature material.

"... Shit, you're something, aren't ya..?" Ragna asked, crouching down next to the fading body. THIS had to be the Grimm the Innkeeper spoke of. Even if he was in some kind of alternate world, courtesy of Terumi, this was something all it's own. Looked like an animal, but judging by the way it was dying, it wasn't like that at all.

At that thought though, something else caught Ragna's attention, something more telling of Grimm nearby than a simple twig snapping.

Namely, the numerous red eyes from the darkness around him, along with various degrees of growling.

* * *

Inexperience kills, as the Beowolf was seeing. First one of its younger brethren jumped prematurely at the creature, earning it a swift death as it correctly guessed that the creature was simply waiting for one to come out. Then, seeing one of their own get killed so easily, the rest did the instinctive act of intimidating the creature. Inexperienced as they were, they knew that if their prey were afraid they were easier to kill.

… However, despite the tried and tested strategy, their prey didn't even flinch at their attempts at their intimidation. If anything, they just glanced over each eye before sighing, flipping their weapon around, holding it out to their side as they waited for them to attack.

At that, the Beowolf knew it's brethren would simply charge at the clear challenge, headstrong as they were. But… Instead of leading their likely suicidal charge, the Beowolf chose to step back. This would weed out the weaker of its brethren, and with luck, the survivors would learn a bit of self preservation and knowledge from this. That was what went through the Beowolf's head as the first of its brethren charged out of the safety of the darkness and at their should-be prey.

* * *

Soon enough the Grimm seemed to get impatient, at least considering the fact that they began pouring out of the trees like a way of black, white, and red. In response to the charge, Ragna simply crouched ever so slightly, eyes narrowing as his hand gripped the hilt of Blood Scythe tighter. Then, just as the first Grimm got close, Ragna struck.

The first few Grimm that reached the Reaper didn't even get a second to react before Ragna's sword cut through them, their halves disintegrating before they even hit the ground. The next Grimm was met with Ragna's fist, sending it flying into one of its brethren. Then Ragna spun his sword around, the flat of the blade blocking the attempted strike by one of the other Grimm, and as a reward, get slashed in two from the head down. In those first few seconds, the rest of the Grimm suddenly seemed to hesitate, realizing that this wasn't going to be any easy prey and that they needed to play a bit smarter.

However, that was only Ragna's warmup.

At their realization, the Grimm began to circle Ragna, making sure to keep a fair distance away from him. Ragna, on the other hand, simply rolled his shoulders, using one hand to readjust his collar as he did so. Just as he finished doing that however, one of the Grimm from behind him suddenly lunged forward, aiming to do a hit and run of the prey and retreat back to the safety of numbers. However, as history already showed, Ragna suddenly stepped to the side, his sword already up to deflect the slash of the Grimm before his hand suddenly shot out, grabbing it's throat and slamming it to the ground. It didn't even take a second for him to rise to a standing position and plunge his sword into the Grimm, once more causing it to disintegrate as it died.

It was at that point the other Grimm decided to take the advantage and charge, taking the chance of attack now that his sword was in the ground. Noticing this, Ragna frowned, yanking his sword out of the ground and, instead of waiting around for the Grimm to reach him, charged at the nearest Grimm. There weren't as much left as before, probably about 14 left, but they had a numbers advantage nonetheless.

However, just as Ragna neared the range where he could slash at the Grimm, that number suddenly increased to 15.

Suddenly, a large shape burst out of the trees, coming at Ragna with claws glinting slightly in the shattered moonlight. Ragna barely had time to react before he was forced to jump back, though not without the new Grimm getting a good slash on his left arm, causing him to grit his teeth in both annoyance and pain. It WAS his only jacket right about now, and now it had three large tears in it.

Of course that annoyance barely lasted as Ragna looked at the new Grimm, pausing for the slightest moment as he took in the sight.

The other Grimm were freaks of nature, Ragna already established that much. But it seemed like even freaks of nature had the capability to grow, considering the fact that he was looking at an even larger Grimm with a more intricate mask, large spikes coming out of it's back, and even though it was hunched over, there was no doubt that the thing was bigger than Ragna was, and judging by how fast it went before, it's size meant nothing to it besides giving it a bigger punch.

 _Shit._

That was the thought that went through Ragna's head as the new Grimm straightened, turning back to face him. In that time however, Ragna was forced to turn and parry a strike from a Grimm going for a back strike. However, unlike the last few times, Ragna didn't have time to do a killing blow on it before two more lept in to cover the other, forcing Ragna to turn his attention to them and block their attacks with his sword. Soon enough he was constantly moving his sword around to block another Grimm strike as the biggest one simply watched from the sideline, pacing around the circle of Grimm and waiting for it's chance to charge. However, it never came… At least, a safe way with itself not in harm's way.

Mostly because Ragna's sword had, faster than the smaller Grimm could follow, changed into a large scythe, a sudden burst of red fire bursting out of the back of the blade as Ragna swung Blood Scythe in a wide arc, the blade cleaving through each Grimm as it past, catching the ones that tried to retreat and nearly cutting the biggest one, only to have it jump out of it's reach.

And then there was just Ragna and the single Grimm, the rest already dissipating as their halves hit the ground.

For a few good seconds, the two entities simply stared at each other. Ragna simply rested the handle of their scythe on his shoulder, the scythe already changing back into it's regular sword form. His eyes glared at the Grimm, clearly pissed off at the fact that he managed to ruin his favorite/only jacket.

The Grimm, on the other hand, narrowed it's glowing blood red eyes at the Reaper. The weapon the Reaper used was not unknown to it, and it knew that only the biggest threats to its kinds used weapons as such. Considering the Reaper had swiftly dispatched all of it's kin with said weapon, the Beowolf knew that fighting would be suicidal. It knew it's limits, and the Reaper far surpassed anything it could do, even if it was a lower part of the creatures that hunted their own kind.

For Ragna, after a good while of both sides sizing each other up, saw the Grimm turn tail and sprint into the trees, causing him to frown in annoyance. He could chase after it… But it could be searching for help to finish the job. Or wanting him to follow so it could ambush him again.

With a sigh, Ragna moved Blood Scythe to his back, turning on his heel and walking in the direction he was taking before, his hand coming up to his arm and feeling it for a second before pulling the hand back. As he expected, there was a bit of blood on his fingers, not enough to exactly worry though, as the Azure Grimoire would (hopefully) do it's job and actually heal that up.

… The only thing he WAS worried about now was the fact that his jacket was damaged, badly, and there was a good chance more Grimm would be coming around to "finish" him off. But… He had to admit, he would like to see them try.

* * *

A good distance away, a lone figure watched the end to the fight between man and Grimm, watching the alpha Beowolf turn tail and run from the man in red. Beneath their mask, the figure frowned, mostly at how the man had fought. He knew how his weapon worked, knew the Grimm were nearby and reacted accordingly. He had managed to even intimidate an elder Grimm into retreating rather than fighting, which was something that Grimm RARELY did.

Overall, it wasn't something she would expect from an amnesiac.

Suddenly, the figure stood, shaking their head. As they did so, a sudden red portal opened up in the air next to her, allowing her to simply walk off the branch she was standing on and into a completely new area, the portal swiftly closing behind her.

* * *

"But Uncle Qrooooow!" Ruby whined, pouting as she walked behind her Uncle, who simply looked back at her with a small grin,

"Rubes, I'm perfectly fine" Qrow said with a small wave of his hand, which only caused Ruby to frown even more,

"No you're not, you should be resting! You just recovered from that poison and the doctors said you need rest!" Ruby explained.

In response, Qrow shook his head as he put a hand on the door that he and Ruby were currently sharing, "Doctors never really understand me Rubes. And besides, I poison myself worse every day and I'm still kickin'" he replied with a small wink at the end, which caused Ruby to sigh with exasperation. At that, Qrow tilted his head towards the hall, "By the way, I think you should help out pipsqueak. I overheard that he's being the chef for tonight, and I don't know about you-" Qrow said, leaning close to Ruby to whisper, "- But I get the feeling that he isn't exactly a good cook" he finished, smiling slightly when Ruby seemed to straighten,

"But, Uncle Qrow I've never even-"

"Oh, right, ah… Try to get Ren then. He's a good cook, from what I've heard" Qrow quickly interrupted, watching Ruby nod quickly and then literally sprint down the hall. As she left his sight, Qrow's smile widened slightly as he turned back into the room and stepped inside. Ruby was right about one thing, he actually needed to get some rest. Depriving himself of that wouldn't help anyone, especially not Ruby.

But, just as he moved towards his bed to begin a good night's sleep, he suddenly pause, glancing at the desk on the other side of the room. In light coming from the hallway, he barely noticed a small note on the desk, not something that was there when he came here a few hours ago, and certainly not one of Ruby's letter.

After a seconds hesitation, Qrow moved silently over to the note, his eyes perfectly making out the words despite the lighting, and it caused those eyes to narrow as he kept reading.

 _"This is another warning. Don't waste it like last time._

 _I was investigating the area around Mistral for potential major threats, a base of operation that She uses. While I didn't find what I was searching for, I managed to pick something up from the local innkeeper in one of the swamp towns._

 _A man in red had come to her inn earlier in the night, seeming to be amnesiac as he required a run down of Remnant's history. Normally I wouldn't care about such a thing, but she said that he was, by all likelihood, a Hunter, which managed to catch my attention long enough to search for him myself._

 _What I found was surprising. This man, whoever he is, fights way too well for an amnesiac, better than some Hunters you and I know. He managed to take on an entire pack of Beowolf, and cause their alpha to retreat instead of fight. He knows how to fight, and does it very efficiently._

 _I cannot say if he's partnered up with Her. But know that this is a risk that you should know. This man is currently heading towards Mistral and should make it in about a day's time. Look for a man with white hair, a red coat, and a large sword. You'll know him when you see him._

 _Don't waste this warning."_

There was no ending besides a repeat of what the writer said earlier, but their knowledge of the situation and the fact that whoever wrote this managed to get in without anyone knowing made Qrow know exactly who sent this letter. With a sigh, he crumpled up the letter and shoved it into his pocket, knowing he would have to burn it later. He never exactly liked getting notes from her, but this one actually peaked his interest, ever slightly.

Guess he would have to keep an eye out for this "man in red".

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm going to be honest, like with starting most fics, I'm surprised by the positive feedback and, we'll, slight attention that this already generated. It's nice to see and reaffirms to me that my near year of thought concerning making this fanfic wasn't wasted. Would've gotten this chapter out faster if I didn't have to deal with end of the year exams.**

… **Don't really have much to say beyond that, but I do have the general "Respond to Reviewers" section here and ready. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter for Constant Remnant.**

 **Azuki Edge: Unlike Calamity, I don't plan on bringing the majority of the Blazblue cast into the RWBY world, only (at most) two from Blazblue. Any more would be given a short, non canon omake.**

 **CrackPairingLover & EpicLinkSam: For the time of RWBY, end of Volume 4. **


	3. Chapter 3: Hunstmen

Mistral was a surprisingly peaceful city during the day. Everyone simply went along with their business, not really bothering anyone else. Overall, perfect for Qrow to keep watch.

The old crow was specifically sitting on a bench, taking occasional drinks from his flask as he scanned the crowds. He had left Ruby and the others at the house that they were generously given by the Mistral Government, probably due to Qrow doing some help for them a while back. They were probably messing around, being the kids they are, along with Oscar… Or Ozpin, he wasn't sure what to call him right now.

At that thought, Qrow sighed, taking another drink. No doubt Oz was trying to explain to Oscar the bigger picture, while the latter had to deal with Ruby's, and Nora's, energy. That thought made Qrow a bit glad he was out of the house for a bit, even if he was looking for…

For a red coated man with white hair, strolling right through the crowds of Mistral right in front of him.

Qrow had to blink for about a second, then rub his eyes to double check if he was seeing this right, through whatever haze both his alcohol and lingering effects of that damn poison was creating. Sure enough though, he wasn't imagining things: A man fitting the description from the letter She sent him. Red coat, white hair, even a large sword resting on his back, simply walking in the streets of Mistral.

In response, Qrow narrowed his eyes, eyes following this man as he kept walking, instinctively capping his flask and putting it on his belt. From the direction he was walking, Qrow could see that this man was heading… Straight up to Haven Academy.

At that, Qrow sighed, standing up and stretching ever so slightly, before walking after the man. It was doubtful he would even try and take on the entirety of Haven all by himself, but one had to be careful. He'd already seen one go down, in a sick sense of style as well.

* * *

When Ragna arrived to Mistral, he honestly didn't expect something familiar. Specifically, a large city on a mountain, much like the Hierarchical Cities. The layout and feel was different, that was no question, but one thing remained certain: The most important people remained at the top of the city. That was what he got from the people out on the streets, and they all seemed to specifically mention a Hunter Academy at the very top, named Haven. Thinking back to what that innkeeper said about Hunters, them being the first line of defense against mankind's greatest enemies, whoever ran Haven would have the greatest chance of actually doing something for him. Specifically, give him some sort of job, because Ragna was probably going to be around Remnant for a while, and starving wasn't on his to do list.

It took him quite a while to get to the top of Mistral though, a good half hour at that. But, eventually, Ragna found himself at the top, walking towards the large entryway to the building on top, the Hunter Academy of Haven.

For a second, Ragna paused. This was probably one of the most secure places in this world, what was he going to do, just waltz in and try and find the person running the place? That question was quickly answered when Ragna began walking forward again. Yeah, that pretty much was his plan.

The only sounds on the outside of the Academy were the sounds of Ragna's boots hitting the ground, and the jingling chorus of his belts. Overall, if he was trying to sneak around, it wouldn't have worked at all, as he would've instantly caught someone's attention.

And sure enough, it did.

"Hey" a voice suddenly called out, causing Ragna to stop and turn to where it was coming from. Standing in the shadows of one of the pillars leading to the entrance of the Academy was a woman, leaning onto the pillar, with her body mostly obscured by the shadows within it, bright grey eyes shining through it regardless. Once she was sure that she had Ragna's attention, she straightened, stepping out of the shadows to approach him.

Instantly, Ragna got the impression that this woman was serious, just from her general look. Fully clad in dark grey clothing, almost rag like, taking in account the wear of battle on it, and he glints of metal underneath said rags. Her arms were completely covered up with rather tight fitting fingerless gloves, and her boots, covered by grey trousers, were layered with metal, much like his. Hell, even the bottom portion of her face was covered up by a large, light grey scarf, one whose ends almost reached the floor, and only let him see a bit of her mouth. The only thing that didn't see that worn and teared was her hair, which was short, dark grey, and while the ends were a bit spikey, they were mostly kept down.

That, along with the rapier-like sword on her belt, actually made her look threatening, even if Ragna's expression didn't exactly change.

The woman eventually stopped, a good few feet from Ragna, placing one hand on the hilt of her sword, "I've never seen you before. What brings you to Haven?" the woman asked. Ragna noted how her question SEEMED more hospitable… But there was still a bit of a threat underneath.

"Looking for work. Got told that the person running the place had some work available" Ragna replied without skipping a beat, still in a more relaxed pose. But, something that the Alpha Beowolf had noticed earlier was happening with Ragna again. Specifically, the flexing hand… Which is something the woman also noticed.

"There's plenty of work outside the Academy. Professor Lionheart isn't responsible for handing out jobs to random people" the woman said, keeping her cautious posture. Whoever this man was, he wasn't even slightly afraid of her. In fact, it seemed to be the complete opposite. It wasn't even subtle, the fact that this was a man who knew how to fight. Well.

At her response though, Ragna simply shrugged, "Well, this was where I was directed towards. Don't know much other places that can give jobs out to Hunters" he stated, figuring he'd have to try out the Hunter card here.

For a good few seconds, the two stared at each other, Ragna awaiting the woman's response while the woman simply thought. Normally, when someone claimed they were a Hunter, she'd ask for their name. She knew a good portion of actual Hunter names, and would have a good chance of knowing who he was from that… Especially since he was in Haven, where she made sure to know almost everything related to Hunters. However, this time, she didn't feel like it was necessary. Yes, he looked dangerous, but when she looked into those green and red eyes, she didn't see any killing intent. More so just a "Hurry it up" look to them. That, and his outfit definitely screamed "Hunter".

After those seconds, the woman simply sighed, then turned towards the Academy, gesturing for Ragna to follow. Which he did, actually feeling a bit surprised that all he had to say, or rather, imply, that he was a Hunter. Guess they had more influence than he thought.

* * *

Soon enough, the woman had lead Ragna through the doorway to the Academy, and despite their large size she was able to easily push said doors open. Then she led him through the halls, where Ragna noticed a lack of actual students in an "Academy". Sure, there were some who were walking around, glancing at Ragna curiously before going about there business, but there wasn't as much as he would've expected, even if it was later in the day.

"You're lucky you came around on a weekend, otherwise Professor Lionheart would've been too busy with his students to have time for you" the woman commented after about a minute of silence, as if trying to find a way to break the ice.

Ragna himself simply grunted in response. More or less, that answered his own question. The woman, on the other hand, looked back at Ragna with an unamused expression, then looked forward again,

"So, can I get a name? For when we reach the Professor" she asked,

"Ragna" was the answer she immediately received, mostly out of pure reflex on Ragna's part, which made the woman nod,

"Hemate. That's mine" the woman replied as they turned a corner. Despite having her hand on her blade's hilt, she was surprisingly… Friendly. That was really the only way Ragna could describe Hemate, at the moment.

And then suddenly, Hemate stopped, turning to a pair of mahogany doors at the center of the wall, "Here we are" she said, glancing at Ragna for a second before reaching and grabbing one of the door's handles, "The Professor should be right in-" she began, pulling outwards… And stepping back in surprise when a figure appeared right in front of her, stepping out of the doorway and into the hallway.

The man in question was dressed in very refined clothing, with short black hair with grey on the sides. Though the main thing that stood out was rather large black mustache.

Upon seeing the man, Hemate's hand gripped the hilt of her sword, but before anyone could do anything, another man, much broader and larger than even Ragna, stepped into view, waving his hands at Hemate, "Wait wait wait! Don't worry Hemate, he's a guest!" he said, closing in on the door and peeking his head out.

With him now closer, Ragna could note the more lion-like hair the man sported, being bright blonde and rather messily kept, covering the entire side of his face, including his chin.

After a second of tense silence though, Hemate's grip relaxed, "I didn't realize you had company" she stated, looking at the man, presumably this Lionheart she had spoken about before, who rubbed his hand nervously behind his head,

"His arrival was unexpected, but we were just done talking" Lionheart replied, to which the man decided to speak, mouth completely covered by his mustache,

"I apologize if I nearly caused a… Dreadful accident. You must be Hemate, correct? A pleasure to meet you, I am Doctor Watts" he stated, stretching out a hand to Hemate.

Hemate, upon seeing this, looked down at Watts' hand, then back up at his face, narrowing her eyes. He seemed… Off. He was polite, but there was a feeling that he was hiding. Sadly, she couldn't act on that feeling, not in front of the Professor or Ragna, so instead, she simply shook his hand, "Yes, I am Hemate. A pleasure to meet you as well, Doctor Watts" she replied, her other hand still resting on the hilt of her sword.

With that, Watts glanced at Ragna, then looked back at Lionheart, "Either way, it is best that I leave for now. I'll be in touch, Professor" Watts stated, then turned, walking off without so much as a second glance towards Hemate, Ragna, or Lionheart.

It wasn't long after Watts turned the corner and left their field of vision when Hemate turned to Lionheart, "Normally, I would ask how the hell he managed to get past me when I was on guard, but I'll do that later. Right now, Professor Lionheart, you have a Hunter who would like to talk to you" Hemate stated, gesturing to Ragna, who had folded his arms a while ago and now raised one to indicate that he was there.

At that, Lionheart nodded, stepping to the side, "Right, right… Thanks Hemate. We can talk alone later" he said, watching as Ragna, with a quick glance between the two, sighed, then walked past the Professor, moving into the room. After a few seconds of watching Ragna, Lionheart looked back at Hemate, who was still there, "Er… Can you stay out here while this Hunter is here? I believe it would be best for us to talk in private" he said, causing Hemate to roll her eyes in annoyance but eventually nod, stepping to the side of the door, putting her back onto it, folding her arms, then closed her eyes, choosing to relax. WIth that, Lionheart nodded in approval, then quickly closed the door, turning to face Ragna.

* * *

Ragna himself was standing in the center of the room, arms unfolded as he took in the sights. It was a rather comfortable office, he had to admit. Two windows letting the light in, comfortable mahogany wood filling the area, and several, padded seats along with a small table set up at one of the corners of the room.

Lionheart, now having the door closed, walked to those padded seats, gesturing to the teapot, and empty cups, on that table, "Would you care for some tea?" Lionheart asked, sitting down on one of the chairs.

In response, Ragna simply moved over to the opposite seat, sitting down while shaking his head, "Not a fan of it" he replied bluntly, causing Lionheart to frown a bit before shrugging, quickly pouring himself a cup,

"So… Hemate said you wanted to talk to me. About what?" Lionheart asked while he poured his tea, taking a quick sip as he awaited Ragna's response.

Ragna, just before he spoke, leaned forward. He had been thinking of how to come forward with this and originally, he was thinking about trying his luck with stating the truth. However, once he actually met Lionheart, that idea went straight out the window. Not because Lionheart himself seemed bad, but that Doctor Watts, who Lionheart seemed friendly with, was. There was just an instinctive bad feeling about him, which in turn deterred all thoughts of trusting Lionheart himself.

"... I'll be straight here. I have absolutely no memories, aside from the ones I have acquired over the last two days. Guess I got amnesia or something, but that's what I'm dealing with. Along with the fact that I have absolutely no Lien, and I've got an extreme problem on my hands" Ragna explained, causing Lionheart's drink to pause as he took in Ragna's explanation, "Only thing I know is that I'm a Hunter named Ragna. Everything else I learned from someone explaining how the world was working, which I am thankful for. But, with the fact that I have no clue what I was doing prior to waking up in the woods, you can probably imagine why I would need something to get back on my feet" Ragna added, then leaned back with a sigh.

Lionheart himself took a few seconds before replying, thinking over what Ragna said, "Huh… Well, that is… Quite the story… But…" Lionheart stated, then looked out of the window, noting how the sun was already beginning to set behind the horizon, "... I do have something I've been worrying about" he said, then leaned forward, his voice dropping to a whisper, which caused Ragna to lean in as well, "It is a simple job, for a Hunter… Just some investigation by the warehouses. Complete it, and I can give pay you 2000 Lien. That'll be enough for you to get a room rented for a month" he stated,

At that, Ragna simply narrowed his eyes, "Just tell me the job" he replied, and after a moment of silence, Lionheart did.

* * *

Hemate was a person who could eavesdrop very well if she wanted to, and apparently, Lionheart knew that well. For the most part, she heard every word spoken between Ragna and the Professor, frowning when she heard Ragna's explanation. But, at some point, everything became silent as Lionheart got quieter… Probably to stop any eavesdroppers from listening in. Which really, really annoyed Hemate.

But not as much as it annoyed her that He was still trying to hide just out of her vision,

 **Cue "A dusty old Qrow"**

"Qrow, I know you're there" Hemate suddenly said, and sure enough, not even a second later, she heard a sigh, causing her to open her eyes and look to the side as Qrow stepped around the corner, hands on his hips as he approached her,

"Ah… Can never hide from you nowadays, can I?" Qrow asked, his posture relaxing as he neared Hemate.

In response, Hemate merely shrugged, "You can't mask the smell of alcohol well, that's for sure" she replied, managing to get a little chuckle from Qrow. But, with that, Hemate's face grew serious as she pushed herself from the wall, unfolding her arms, "... What brings you here Qrow?"

With that, Qrow himself dropped all facade of friendliness as well, "Well… Something about that man who's probably speaking with ol' Lionheart right now" Qrow said, tilting his head towards the door. But, before he said anything else, he leaned forward, dropping to more of a whisper, "... We should probably speak somewhere more private" he suggested, earning himself a nod from Hemate, who glanced at the door before gesturing Qrow to follow her, leading him away from the door and down the hall.

* * *

To the side of Haven Academy, there was a single wing that was completely closed off for construction. Originally, it had been used as a dormitory wing, but with an increased lack of students coming in, Lionheart had decided to alter the wing into another training arena.

It was also the perfect place for Qrow and Hemate to talk without anyone eavesdropping.

"Alright. What do you know about Ragna?" Hemate asked, leaning back on a pillar and folding her arms.

In response, Qrow raised an eyebrow, the action almost lost to the dull lighting of the wing, "You know his name?" he asked, watching as Hemate nodded. Then with a shrug, Qrow took out his flask, uncapping it as he spoke, "Surprised an amnesiac could remember his own name. Or maybe he just made it up on the spot?" Qrow wondered, then took a drink.

At that, Hemate shrugged, "Perhaps. It doesn't follow the normal naming rule" she agreed, then narrowed her eyes, "... Why are you so interested in him anyway?" she asked, causing Qrow's eyes to snap open as he paused his drinking. Then, with a sigh, he brought his flask back down, recapping it,

"... I got a letter from Raven. She saw him while she was moving around outside of Haven, trying to investigate some links to Her. She had some suspicions about him and forwarded them to me, specifically after she saw him take down an entire Beowolf pack on his own, and caused their Alpha to flee" Qrow explained, then shook his head, "THAT'S not something an amnesiac should be capable of doing, even if they were a Hunter" Qrow stated, placin g his flask back onto his belt.

Hemate, on the other hand, shrugged, "Well, whatever he is, I can assure you that while he is a fighter, and probably a very good one, he doesn't have any killing intent towards anyone around here in Haven. Or any malicious intent, to be honest" she stated, causing Qrow to raise an eyebrow before Hemate sighed, "You can tell a lot about a person from their eyes and posture" she added.

"So that's why you let him talk with Lionheart?" Qrow asked, watching as Hemate nodded in response, "... Still, someone about him seems off" Qrow added, to which Hemate shrugged again,

"That we agree on. I already know you're going to keep trailing him, but I think I know that Ragna is trying to get a job from Lionheart, probably just to make some money. Knowing Lionheart… I think I know the exact job he'll be giving him" Hemate stated, looking to the side and seeing the last bits of sunlight leave the cracks in the room, signalling the fall of night, "... By all likelyhood, Ragna will be at the warehouse district for some inspections tonight"

 **End song**

* * *

For Ruby, Jaune, and Oscar, the night was rather quiet. There wasn't really much talking, more so resting, as Ruby (and by extension, Nora) has basically exhausted most of their questions for their new roommate (of sorts). Oscar was fairly happy about the silence, especially since most of the time, he'd have Ozpin speaking over everyone's words, which made it hard to concentrate, and right now, even Ozpin seemed to be enjoying the silence.

It didn't last though. Not when Nora suddenl bursted through the door and ran into the room, causing everyone to jump in surprise, "RUBY! JAUNE! WE FOUND SOMEONE!" Nora exclaimed, watching as Jaune and Ruby both quickly picked themselves off from the couch/floor,

"Wait, what do you mean 'you found someone'?" Ruby asked, just as Ren walked in, shaking his head at Nora's rush,

"She means we found someone that she deemed suspicious and came decided to run all the way back here to get you two" Ren exclaimed, causing Nora to furiously nod her head.

Jaune on the other hand, shook his head, "We've barely even had any time to rest after our fight with that Grimm though Nora. We should leave this to-"

"TOO BAD, GETTING MY HAMMER!" Nora suddenly interrupted, dashing out of sight, leaving a confused Oscar, Ruby, Jaune, and an indifferent Ren to stand in silence.

After a few seconds though, Ren looked back at the others, "You don't have to come along if you don't want to, but if Nora feels like something is up, she needs to check up on it, otherwise it'll just… Well, eat up the rest of her attention" Ren stated, causing Jaune to sigh and nod,

"I know… Hey Ruby, are you-"

"Yeah, I've ready to go" Ruby replied, lifting up Crescent Rose, causing Jaune to jump back in surprise when he saw the weapon… With Oscar himself falling back over in surprise when Crescent Rose nearly whacked him in the face.

"WHOA! WHEN DID YOU GET THAT!?" Jaune yelled, causing Ruby to blink, then glance at the slowly falling rose petals around her,

"Um… Just now" Ruby replied, then turned to Oscar, "So, Oscar, we're going to-"

"I know, I know" Oscar immediately interrupted, staggering to his feet, "You don't want me to tell Qrow once he comes back, I get that. Just, uh…" Oscar suddenly hesitated, then sighed, "... Just be careful out there" he finished, watching as Ruby nodded. With that, Ruby turned to Jaune, nodding to him as well and then walking towards Ren, who nodded silently. Soon enough, both Ren an Jaune left, grabbing their own weapons as Nora came rushing back in with Magnhild. In less than a minute afterwards, the four were gone, leaving only Oscar alone in the main room, and after a few seconds of silence, Oscar could hear Ozpin speak,

" _You're planning on informing Qrow about this, aren't you?_ " Ozpin asked, his tone indicating that he already knew the answer to his question,

" _Yep._ _Right when he gets back here_ " Oscar replied without skipping a beat, sitting back down in his chair with a sigh. How they had that much energy was beyond him.

* * *

The warehouse district was a part of Mistral that was very, very quiet and generally devoid of life, especially during the night. Which made it the perfect place for people of infamy to meet and talk. That was the general, unspoken rule of the world, but for whatever reason, even if it was common knowledge, it was still a widespread problem that was almost never taken care of.

Except tonight, as a single man in a red coat, surrounded by the sound of jingling metal, walked through the warehouse district. Ragna had left the Academy nearly two hours ago, and had waited a bit before heading to the warehouses, remembering Lionheart's worries and his request.

That request was for Ragna to bust open every damn door in the district until he found any hiding terrorists inside. Which is something Ragna was more than happy to do.

* * *

 **Salem's Castle**

The castle where Salem and her subordinates resided in was always an eerie place. It was even more eerie when Salem herself was strolling through the halls, graceful and intimidating as ever. Her pace, like normal, was slow, but her mind more or less raced.

Tyrian had failed, completely. He had failed to capture the silver eyed girl that had wounded Cinder, but much unlike the latter, Tyrian had failed to accomplish anything aside from acquiring a wounded tail. Yes, he did manage to poison Qrow, but knowing him he would probably find a way to live through it.

But… She was merciful. Right now, he was probably shattered from the thought of her being even remotely disappointed in him. Sure, she was, but she would forgive him once she felt he truly learned his lesson of failure… And not knowing when to retreat for a later time.

Thankfully though, there was another thing that would doubtlessly lift her mood.

Only about a week ago did one large room become occupied, specifically because of something one of her Grimm had found. Specifically, they had found a small, pulsating black mass, Grimm-like in substance. But, Salem had felt something in it that had gotten her attention, which was the small intelligence in it that, despite it's size, was alive, and very angry.

Which was more or less the reason she had it placed in the center of an empty room of the castle, so it could grow.

A few days had passed before Salem realized that it didn't seem capable of fixing itself. So, she had begun searching for ways to make it do so. Her searches had proved fruitless for a time, until she witnessed a lesser Beowolf approach the mass and dissolve, allowing it to be absorbed into the much smaller mass… Which in turn caused the former mass to grow. With that discovery, Salem had sent several Beowolf to it each day, allowing it to feed and grow.

And today, as she waved a hand to the doorway leading to said room, causing it to begin pushing open on it's own, she had a feeling that she would be rewarded for her patience.

Sure enough, she was.

 **Theme: Basically, a slowed down, violin version of Lusus Naturae.**

Standing in the center of the room was the black mass. However, it was not just a giant blob of darkness. Instead, it was more humanoid, with it's arms and legs long and pointed, and an oversized head. Currently, it was looking at one of it's "hands", and as it did so Salem could notice several changes quickly happening to the mass. Specifically, the formation of a green eye, and a bright red smile,

"Well well well, bout time you've shown up again" the mass said, tilting their head slightly to look at Salem, who took several steps into the room, then stopped, staring at the mass.

"I see you've managed to recover" Salem replied, watching as the mass turned it's head back to it's hand, waving it in the air, "... You are not like any other Grimm I have seen so far" she commented shortly after.

At that, the mass turned it's head again, letting it's hand fall, "The hell's a Grimm?" it asked, then paused, its smile growing slightly larger as it quickly figured it out, "Oooooh, you mean those little snacks you gave me over the last few days. Pretty delicious, for wild animals" it said, beginning to walk towards Salem, "Based on memories of those little treats, you're name is Salem, right?" it asked. As it walked towards her, it's body began to change, black beginning to shed off his to reveal a much more human like body… Specifically, one of a well dressed, thin man with what appeared to be a large yellow cloak trailing down his back. The change started from his feet, but quickly began to rise up to his neck.

It was only when he was only a foot away from Salem did that transformation reach his head, changing from an oversized head with only one eye and a large red smile to a normal sized head with a majority of it covered by a shadow, brought on by the hood of the previously mentioned yellow cloak. But, despite that, Salem could easily make out the two, yellow snake eyes underneath that hood… And his pure white grin,

"Well, since introductions are in order, you can call me… Terumi."

 **Author's Note: At long last, the update you were all waiting for. This story isn't dead yet, even with Volume 5 getting ever closer to beginning. Not much I can change of this after that, but I hope my depictions of Lionheart himself is close to how he will act in the actual show.**

 **I would've shown the Terumi reveal later on, but this seemed like the best time to reintroduce everyone's most hated asshole. When Ragna himself is getting closer to coming into contact with Qrow.**

 **Also, for the case of Hemate, her name is based off of the grey stone known as "Hematite". Not the most exact examples of a RWBY name matching what they are based on, but I believe it fits. You can expect more of her later on. At least, for as long as the story remains in Haven.**


End file.
